


Opie Wanted to See his Boy Cry

by Annabellee86



Series: Jax and Opie [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Enemas, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Painplay, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, crying Jax Teller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabellee86/pseuds/Annabellee86
Summary: Opie wanted to make Jax cry and beg to be allowed to shit so he did just that. So this was written for a kink a Kink Bingo and they ended up so out of character. Opie is kind of evil and brutal and it ended up more rapey than I had intended but dark and delightful. Read at your own risk. It's dark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for a kink a Kink Bingo and they ended up so out of character. Opie is kind of evil and brutal and it ended up more rapey than I had intended but dark and delightful. Read at your own risk. It's dark.

 

Opie planed this weekend for a month, Jax and Ope were going to the cabin, it was the perfect excuse to use his boy. It had been far too long since he had gotten to show Jax who was the bitch.

Ope hadn't told Jax anything planned for the weekend only they were going to play. Jax had come a long way since they had first started playing. He was rebellious at first and still was to an extent, but he was much more subdued now.

Jax could respect Ope. Jax respecting Ope was an amazing fact seeing Jax didn't respect for anyone, but he would say yes Sir and no Sir to Opie. The way he would yes Sir and no Sir Opie was a fact that never ceased to make Opie smile.

Opie heard Clay bitch how Jax was showing his ass. Clay even backhanded Jax a few times for his lack of respect. Opie cut his eyes at Jax and like a well-trained puppy Jax would say yes Sir and go on about his day.

This weekend Opie had planned something new for them to try, it was something Opie had wanted to try for a while.

Jax pulled up to the cabin on his bike and stepped off. He knew the rules he needed to go around back and strip before he went in. Opie never let him have clothes on if they were going to scene. Jax hated this part. Jax was okay when playing but right now when he had to be a good boy and get naked in the woods behind the cabin. He felt like he was going to cry or puke. He wanted to get inside, so Ope could put him down and not feel so exposed about getting naked in the woods.

Jax knew the rules, and he would obey if he wanted Opie to play with him. Jax didn't want to lose Opie. He lost Tara already, and he couldn't bear losing Ope. Jax tried to stop thinking about Tara and focus on playing with Opie he needed this.

Jax looked like a scared puppy getting naked in the backyard. Opie thought as he watched through the window. It was funny how someone he had known all his life could be the object of so many of his fantasies.

Jax ran into the house naked. Opie was standing at the door with his favorite blue wubby open and waiting.

It was a beautiful mid-September afternoon but Jax craved his special blanket. Jax could use the blanket when he wasn't with Opie, but Opie kept it with him most of the time. Even when he had it he didn't feel right using it when Ope wasn't there to hold him immobilized in the blanket.

"We have an extraordinary night planned," Opie said a wicked glint in his eyes.

Jax couldn't help but smile as he looked at Opie. He loved Opie. It wasn't the kind of love he had for Tara it was different but deeper somehow. He loved Tara like he loved air. With her, it can't eat can't sleep can't breathe without you. With Opie, it was easy and fun. There were no complications no drama love and a fantastic time. He would do whatever Ope wanted him to do. He would follow Opie to the end of the world.

"Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good boy Jackson, good boy."

Jax beamed at because he Opie told him how good he was. Nothing in the world pleased Jax more than his Dom telling him he was good.

Opie rubbed his hands up and down Jax' body as hugging him.

"Let's go to the bathroom."

Jax balked at the thought of the bathroom. Opie talked about his fantasy of giving Jax an enema, and it wasn't on his hard limit list. He didn't want Opie to give him an enema. He didn't want to share something as private as an enema or shiting with anyone let alone his Dom.

Opie saw the outright fear in Jax' eyes at the mention of the bathroom. They talked about his fantasy of giving Jax an enema before, and Jax wasn't thrilled with the idea. Opie knew he would do it but only to please him. The fact Jax didn't want it and wasn't even trying to fight him was intoxicating.

Opie had prepped the bathroom for the night. He hadn't made the enema yet, but there were towels on the floor and a pillow. The soap and the douche bag were in the sink along with an inflatable retention nozzle.

As Jax walked into the room and wanted to cry. He didn't want an enema at all but in the fantasy Opie had watched him expell the enema. Jax knew if Ope was going to give him an enema he was going to look at him while he shit and the thought made him want to cry.

He wanted to safeword and stop the whole night. Opie wouldn't hate him Jax knew he wouldn't, but he didn't want to safeword. He wanted to make his Dom proud. Jax knew if he could do this he would get a reward for his effort. He had to stick it out no matter how bad he wanted to make it stop. If Opie wanted to watch he couldn't  be grossed out by it.

Opie loved the scared look in Jax' eyes while he surveyed the bathroom. He seemed like a frightened deer ready to blot. Opie stepped away from Jax and over to the sink. Opie had gotten everything he would need for the enema he needed to put it all together.

Opie had found this recipe online, it  was supposed to be very crappy and painful. As he mixed it, he could imagine the whimpers Jackson would make when tasked to hold it for the whole hour. Opie had gotten a retention nozzle so Jax wouldn't have a choice about holding it or not. Opie knew Jax was going to panic at the thought of holding it for an hour even with the retention nozzle.

Jax was very vocal both with pleasure and pain.  He took a significant amount of pain, but he would cry and beg and whimper so  prettily for Opie long before he couldn't take anymore . It was Opie's favorite thing about playing with Jax.

"Lay on your back knees up. I am going to give you this, and you are going to wait until I tell you to go before you can release."

Jax started to whine even before he had begun to slide the nozzle inside his rectum. Opie was trying to hide his glee at the reaction he was getting from Jax. It wasn't  Domly to laugh when you were hurting or about to hurt your sub, so Opie fought the urge to smile.

Jax was panicking as he laid on the bathroom floor mortified, and Opie was going to make him hold it for God knew how long. How was he supposed to keep it in when he had to shit.

Jax had a few enemas as a kid, and they were awful. After they started fucking Jax tried to give himself enemas so he would be clean for Opie. He cramped, and couldn't manage to hold them longer than a few minutes before he would have to go or have an accident. He had a few accidents before he gave up on the whole idea.

Opie lubed his finger and circled Jax's tight little hole. He didn't want to get him too loose, but he wanted to get him loose enough not to damage his sub when he slid the nozzle home. The nozzle was not as small as a regular enema wand but not as big as his cock. Even though it was huge it would stretch him pretty wide when it inflated, and he wanted to hurt his sub not break him.

Jax did his best not to moan as he felt Opie's finger sliding around his hole and getting him ready for the nozzle. Jax tried to focus on the pleasure he was getting right now and not the pain he would feel in a moment.

Opie worked Jax open a little but not loose enough it wasn't going to hurt when he inflated the bulbs inside Jax.

Jax relaxed when Opie pulled his finger out. When he started to slide the wand in, he did his best not to tense up and panic, but it was proving to be harder than he thought.

Opie watches Jax' face as he slid the wand home and started to inflate it. Jax was not expecting it to get any larger than it already was. Opie smiled as Jax contorted his face as it went from a shock to painful.

Opie enjoyed hurting Jax. As much as Opie wanted to fist Jax and use enormous and painful toys, he loved sinking his cock into a tight hot ass. 

Jax hurt in a way he had never felt before it was like he was being stretched but only up inside. Jax took slow steadying breaths as he got used to the feeling. He was getting accustomed to the pain but all too  quickly he felt the first rush of water flowing into him. At first, it was nice, it was warm and enjoyable, but the pleasurable sensations didn't last long. Before knew it he was starting to cramp.

Opie had gotten started Jax was already whimpering in such a lovely way and rocking back and forth on the floor. Opie could see the muscles in his abdomen contracting.  'Apparently , when the website said brutal cramping it wasn't kidding.' He thought.

Opie stopped the flow of liquid and rubbed Jax' stomach.

"You are such a good boy for me. You make me so proud of you. You are taking this so well. I am going to give you such a nice reward for this." Opie praised as he rubbed Jax' stomach and played with his hair.

Jax felt the cramps lessening as Opie rubbed his belly. The reprieve didn't last long before he was whimpering and panting on the floor.

Opie smiled and started the flow again. He was loving watching Jax' agony. Opie wondered if he could fuck Jax without getting a brown shower. Opie didn't think he could so he would have to wait. He could wait until after.

The enema was about empty when Jax finally broke and started to cry. It began as a tear, and pretty soon it was a steady stream of tears until he was out right sobbing.

Jax had long since stopped being able to hold still even when Opie tried to force him to remain still he couldn't. As much as Opie wanted to force him to stay still and enjoy the show. He had long since learned if he forced Jax to be still Jax could take way less punishment. Jax fought too much and taking pain when you were moving was different. Staying still when he was hurting was not something Jax could do. Opie knew he would safeworded if he pushed him to stay still.

Jax felt as if his insides were being torn apart. On top of the over full desperate need to shit. He was cramping worse than when he had dysentery on a trip to Mexico in high school.

Jax sobbed as he curled onto his side. Opie unhooked the bag but whatever he put inside him to keep him shitting was still there so he wouldn't leak. God did Jax hurt, he wanted to scream. Jax wanted to walk around or go back to rocking, but he couldn't get up. He tried, but it sent a new wave of pain through him, so he laid there and sobbed.

Opie watched as Jax tried to stand and failed. He tried to roll onto his side and yelped as he finally got rolled over. Opie wanted to luxuriate on Jax' pain, but he could see Jax was about to stop things if he didn't get some relief. Opie sat down on the floor behind him with his back up against the tub and pulled Jax into his lap.

Jax screamed when Opie lifted him into his lap putting. The movement put pressure on his belly causing the pain to skyrocket again. Jax sobbed as Opie settled him onto his lap and wrapped his long arms around the smaller man. Jax buried his face in Opie's neck sobbing hard enough to have snot all over his face. Judging by the erection Ope had it wasn't bothering him the slightest.

Ope was comforting his sub who was almost as far as he could go without breaking. He wanted to sit there and enjoy the pain he caused but Jax was about to break

"Please, I have to go Ope. How much longer? I can't wait much longer."

"About 40 min."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Jax wailed thrashing in Opie's arms.

"Please God Ope; I can't!"

"You will make me proud; I know you will."

"Ope, please, please I can't!"

"Shhh now. Let me rub your tummy so you can be a good boy."

It was only about five minutes when Jax started thrashing and pushing at Opie's chest. Opie wrapped long, strong arms tighter around the smaller man holding him still. Ceasing the flailing limbs and the rocking sending Jax into screaming hysterics.

"Oh god, oh god, OPE. Please, I can't hold it anymore. It hurts too much. Ope, please let me go. I can't take it. It's tearing me apart."

Ope could see Jax was about to break and safeword he would have to give Jax an out or watch Jax tap out.

"I will let you go now. If you will shit out back. The option is to hold it for the whole hour." Opie said, loosening his grip on Jax and helping him get his rhythm back as he rocked.

"Ope, please. I can't; I can't shit out back. Please let me go in here you can watch. Please, I have to go so bad I can't wait, Ope I can't. Please, Ope. It hurts."

Opie smiled to himself over the top of Jax' head where he couldn't see. "You know your options. You can wait the hour out, or you can go now out back."

Jax screamed into Opie's neck clinging to him like a life raft. Jax couldn't bear the thought of shiting in the backyard. He steeled his resolve to wait. He managed to wait for ten minutes before Opie decided for him pressing into his belly. Jax screamed a long wordless howl as Opie pushed harder into his twisting writhing guts.

"Oh God Ope please stop! Oh, fuck Ope I'm going to shit this thing out. I have to go. Oh God, I have to go now! Opie fuck it hurts please let me go. Please, Ope I am going to shit that huge thing out. Please, please, please I have to go. Ope it's ripping my guts up. I can't hold it anymore. I'm going to shit everywhere."

"You have the choice to go right now outside. I will carry you out back, and you can go."

Jax couldn't bring himself to say yes. "How much longer?" 

"Twenty five minutes." 

Jax rocked harder his face to Opie's neck and screaming as more cramps ripped through him. Jax couldn't stop his body from bearing down and trying to shit the retention nozzle out. He managed to get it started through his anus when he shrieked. 

Opie felt liquid on his lap and shoved the nozzle back in place forcing another shriek from Jax. "Filthy Whore." Opie spat pressing into Jax' stomach.

"Fuck, okay! I'll outside, I'll shit in downtown Charming. Opie I have to go NOW! It hurts so much." Jax wailed.

Opie had Jax off the floor and outside in no time at all. He tried to stand Jax up to get the retention nozzle out of him, but as soon as Jax' feet hit the ground, he started to sink. Sobbing at the loss of warmth and comfort as he went. 

Opie tried to hold him up and get the nozzle out, but he was thrashing and wailing too much to do both. Opie let him sit and tried to releas the air in the nozzle. 

"Hold still. I need to get this out." Opie barked. He thought about pulling it out inflated but he might damage Jax' rectum. Causeing real issues for him, but Jax was pissing him off. He needed to shit and he couldn't if Opie couldn't get this thing out of him.

Opie got the air out of the nozzle without getting shit on, but Jax was about to lose it all over him if he didn't move fast.

"Good boy Jackson. Good Boy. I am so proud of you hold on while I get you up."

"Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry." Jax chanted followed by a scream. "Hurts, can't hold, now Ope. Now, now, now. Ope get it out. Get it out. Get it out. Get it out. Please God let me shit."

Opie snatched Jax to standing and stepped back. As soon as the ground wasn't holding Jax' ass together, he shit in a long gush. Jax sobbed and wailed in both relief and pain as he emptied his bowels all over the ground.

Opie made his own mess as Jax wept.  It wasn't the mess making Opie cum untouched it was the sobbing, and whimpering Jax had done up until he got to shit and while he was shiting . It was also how much pain Jax was willing to take for him.

Jax hurt and felt disgusting. He didn't want to think of what was all over him. It was enough to have his sobs amping up again. He was feeling better, but the better he felt, the more aware of his filth he was becoming.

"I need a shower."


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, you do you filthy bitch," Opie said sliding his phone back into his pocket. Opie filmed bits, and pieces of the bathroom and as much as he could of Jax shiting himself in the backyard. He took shots of how filthy and nasty he was now. He would use the evidence later when he needed to remind Jax of whose he was.

But in reality, he didn't want to have Jax traipsing through the house and then it hit him.

"Stay!"

Opie ran into the house and grabbed the loofa on a stick and some shower gel and a towel running back outside. Opie grabbed the hose and dragged it along with him as he went. He set all his items on the table and walked to turn on the water. It was a beautiful sunny California summer day in the middle of nowhere.

"Face the table you filthy faggot. Hands shoulder width apart and bend over."

Jax whimpered as he did what Opie had asked of him. He wanted to go inside and get a hot shower rather than a cold shower in the backyard. He wanted some chocolate and some of the hugs he earned with the enema in the yard. His Dom was right going inside would mean so much cleanup, and the idea of having to clean the cabin made Jax want to cry.

Opie smiled as the plan for Jax' shower solidified in his head. He was going to have some fun with his boy. "Stay still Boy." Opie hissed, as he turned on the hose spray aiming at the tender area between his legs.

"Ouch! Opie, it hurts!" Jax whimpered, squirming trying to make it less painful as he did.

"Stay still bitch!"

Jax sobbed. Ope wasn't mean to him, not like he was now. He would be strict want to hurt Jax, but he'd never been mean like this. Not calling him names and humiliating him.

They weren't romantic, they loved each other but not like a boyfriend. They were sex partners and Dom/sub but not romantic. The love they shared was like you would love your brother.

He belonged to Opie, but he didn't love him more than he loved Chibs or Tig. There was something about having Opie try to hurt him by humiliating him that broke his heart. He never felt un-cared about or disrespected by Ope before.

Opie slapped Jax' ass as he squirted soap over his ass and let it run down his legs. He ran his hand over the soapy skin gently and sweetly bending up to nibble on Jax' neck. Jax' whimpers turned to moans almost immediately. Opie luxuriated in the feel of his Boy and the way his hand skimmed across his skin as he washed him.

Jax pushed his ass out welcoming the way his Dom was touching him and hoping for a nice fuck out in the yard. They fucked in the open air quite a few times when they were on runs or when they were kids and wanted some alone time.

Opie slid a soapy finger up his tight, hot, raw channel loving the way Jax seemed to both whimpers and moan in one breath. Jax was enjoying the fingering but still sore enough to be regretting liking it so much.

Opie fingered him open and pulled back to finish washing him. Ope grabbed the loofa on a stick to scrub Jax' legs and ass. Opie wasn't hitting the raw ring of muscle. He was scrubbing hard enough to leave Jax pink and whimpering as Opie scrubbed him.

Opie scrubbed Jax almost to his breaking point he spread Jax' cheeks apart. Opie ran his finger over Jax' hole once and ran the loofah over the hole. Opie was rock hard at the sounds Jax made as the course sponge caught his already raw and sore entrance.

Jax was sobbing by the third pass. By the fifth, Opie was holding him still while he scrubbed. Jax cried, screaming long, breathless screams as Opie rubbed him raw.

"Stop, Opie, sweet Jesus it hurts. Ope I can't take it. Stop it's too much." Jax screamed and started to punch trying to make Opie stop scrubbing him. One of his punches connected with Opie's face.

Opie was having fun until Jax decked him and then he was going to teach his bratty bottom a lesson. He flipped the sponge around so he was holding the loofa and the stick aimed up towards Jax' now bleeding anus.

Opie was going to get him raw and hurting before he fucked him. Now he was going to make his little bitch bottom pay for what he did.

"Stand still and take your punishment like a man or I will make you take it and it will be so much worse."

Jax was in too much pain to follow instructions. He continued to flail screaming "It hurt." Opie managed to get him laying up on the table and pin Jax under his larger frame.

Opie swung the handle across Jax' ass getting his attention and Jax stilled. He was still sobbing and yowling, but he quieted down a bit.

"You will lay still and take what I give you because this is far too big for you to take if you don't stay still." Opie snapped.

"Please Ope, I didn't mean to hit you. It hurts too much. Please, I can't take anymore."

Opie wondered why he hadn't safeworded but until he did Opie was going to continue.

"You be a good Boy for me now Jackson," Opie said, as he shoved the handle deep in his Boy's ass. Opie came for the second time untouched listening to his Boy scream long and loud as he fucked him with the handle.


End file.
